A Little Sensitivity
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Yang accidentally and massively offends Blake. Will they work around it? Rated T for language and potentially inappropriate themes.


_**A/N: That's right! I'm dipping a finger in every pie I find, folks! Gets me more views and reviews! Now enjoy the Bumblebee.**_

_**§SS§**_

Ruby could hear Blake and Yang kissing. It was driving her up the wall how much noise they made. Suddenly, though, it came to a halt with an indignant screech from Blake, followed by the sound of flesh striking flesh and a yelp from Yang.

When Ruby turned over, Yang was actually bleeding from her nose and mouth, looking with a shocked expression at a red-faced, teary-eyed Blake.

Blake replaced her bow and fled, sobbing, while Yang wiped blood from her lips. "All I did was play with her ears," she muttered, confused.

Ruby groaned. "Yang, you know how she is about these things! Come on, go apologize."

"How was I supposed to know she'd take offense to playing with her ears?" Yang complained.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked up from her book. "Yang, that's something to do with a _pet. _She's your _girlfriend, _not your furry little companion!"

"Geez, I thought she'd enjoy it."

Ruby blankly stared at her sister. "Have you ever even spoken to her?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "Do you even use your mouths to talk to each other instead of just sucking face? Maybe if you did, you'd have realized your girlfriend was a member of the White Fang most of her life because of little things like that."

"Oh, fancy that coming from _you!_" Yang snorted.

Weiss visibly bristled. "Are you looking to fight right now? Dust, go take care of your girlfriend!"

Yang stormed out and Ruby groaned, burying her face in her pillow. There was no way this would end well, was there?

_**§SS§**_

It took Yang over an hour to detect Blake. She found the cat faunus in a broom closet, curled up in a corner and still sobbing. "Blake?"

"Yang, fuck off," her partner shot back. "I'm really not in the mood to be treated like a pet."

Yang was now even less at ease- her girlfriend wasn't really one for foul language. "Look, Blake, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"You _seriously_ didn't think that maybe, just maybe, the faunus who's spent her entire life taking shit for being a faunus might _not _want to be treated like a pet?" Blake hissed. "I'm not a damn house-cat."

Yang just frowned at her. "Blake, come on. You know I'm not a thinker. I just hit things. ... I'm sorry," she muttered, tearing up. "So, so sorry."

Blake scooted further back into the corner, not bothering with a response, knees drawn up to her chest, holding them there with her hands, head hung.

Yang moved closer and took a knee, placing a weary hand on Blake's shoulder. Surprisingly, the other girl did nothing about it. Instead, she burst out sobbing. It made Yang cringe. She wasn't used to her girlfriend being so emotional. All she could do was rub her shoulder.

_It's because I'm so close to her, _the blond realized. _I'm her girlfriend, and I went and treated her like an animal as far as she's concerned. She's used to it from strangers, but I was supposed to be different._

It was all Yang could do to not hate herself as she slipped one arm around her friend, and then the other, gently squeezing. "I'm so sorry."

Her apology elicited no response from Blake but more sobbing. Yang reached over and shut the door- this would take a while. She rubbed her partner's back until the sobs started to die down.

"It's... It's still not okay."

"I didn't expect it to be. Fuck, I don't _want _it to be! I should start using my head more..."

"Yes, you should," Blake muttered bitterly. She was not a forgiving sort of woman.

"And I promise you I will. I can't stand that I made you cry, and I really don't think I could live with it if I didn't do anything about it. What can I do, though?"

Blake groaned. "Not much... Just shut up and hold me," she sighed. "It won't fix it, but maybe it'll hurt a little less that you, my girlfriend, the person I expect the best from, treated me like an animal."

Yang ignored the jab and held Blake close. Now was definitely not the time for a retort. She was lucky Blake hadn't just shoved her out already- and she was grateful. She knew she could never really smooth this over, but she'd be damned if she didn't try.

Gradually, they began to fall asleep, faunus first and human second. They slept deep, occasionally troubled by their dreams but not waking up for some time.

_**§SS§**_

They were woken early the next morning by the school's wise old janitor opening the door. "Whoa, there. This is my supply closet, not a place for your crazy trysts! Go on, get out. ... And don't fight so much, it's bad for ya!"

Before either could ask how he knew, he responded. "Look, I just know things, alright? Now get moving! Out, go on!"

Sheepishly, they fled the closet, back to their room. Neither particularly felt like attending- so they decided to skip. Fortunately, they'd find out later, Weiss, Ruby, AGES and JNPR had jointly covered for them, claiming they were mildly sick. The other two teams didn't even know what it was about, but when they heard the couple needed time, they'd been happy to do what they could. They were grateful when they found out.

But for the moment, the couple had a talk- the light of morning had shed a little more sense on them both. By the end, Yang was doing a great deal of back-rubbing, murmuring how lucky she was to have someone like Blake.

"You're really not," the faunus replied. "I'm so damn _broken._ I mean, come on. I _hit you. _My _girlfriend. _What kind of person does that? And over something I should have told you about..."

"I should have known. I should have realized it before we even got together. I'm lucky to have someone this willing to forgive. Someone so damn much smarter and prettier than I am. So far out of my league."

"Oh, shut up, I'm not any of that. Maybe just a little smarter, but not as much as you make it out to be. Otherwise, maybe I'd stop and think before I acted."

"Blake, it was knee-jerk. It happens. My nose is fine," Yang said.

"It's not about the damage. I hit you. That's all that matters. I hit the one person that means the most."

"And I treated mine like an animal," Yang grunted back. "And here she is, at least partially forgiving me for it. Look, if you can forgive me for... Well, for basically playing along with the stereotypes you've spent your whole life hating, then you can forgive yourself taking your hand across my face once for it."

Blake flopped on her back. "I really can't. It's the most godawful thing I've ever done, and I'm disgusted by it."

Yang flopped next to her, laying an arm across her body and turning to face her, kissing her cheek. "Okay, we're both wrong. How about that? Two wrongs don't make a right, but it's something."

Blake hesitated before rolling over to face Yang. "I guess it is... But next time, try for a little sensitivity, maybe?"

"Yeah," the blond muttered back, kissing Blake's nose. "A little sensitivity, from now on."


End file.
